Bahagia
by CrimsonEmerald
Summary: Lanjutan dari cerita 'When Our Time Stops' by Nagisa Yoriko/Memasuki usia dua bulan, Gou rasa suaminya makin perhatian. Tapi tentu saja, Rin tak mengakuinya./"Dasar tsundere." Pipi Rin menghangat, tak mampu mengenyahkan tawa halus Gou./ Bulan kedua: "Rin makin perhatian..."
1. Bulan Pertama: Gou telat 3 bulan

**A/N: **Fict ini mengambil setting cerita yang sama dengan fict **When Our Time Stops by Nagisa Yoriko. **Sebelum baca fict ini, sangat disarankan untuk membaca fict itu agar mengerti, ya~ (^-^)/Makasih buat kak Nagisa yang udah gila-gilaan fangirlingan couple incest keceh ini :* /ketjup basah/ Dan makasih juga udah diizinin ngambil setting fictnya, maaf kalo fict ku standar :3 /mojok/

* * *

><p><strong>Free<strong>**Ouji Koji**

**Bahagia****Crimson Emerald**

_Rin Matsuoka X Gou Matsuoka_

.

.

.

.

Gou hamil: Bulan Pertama

* * *

><p>Pagi cerah di hari minggu, diawali dengan sarapan bersama oleh pasangan suami istri ini—Gou dan Rin. Gou menyesap susu hangatnya—sesekali mengamati uap keperakan yang mengepul dari sana. Memberi jarak antara bibir gelas dan mulutnya, Gou mendongak. Menatap sang suami—Matsuoka Rin. Yang tengah menikmati sarapannya dalam diam.<p>

"Ne, _Onii-chan_." Gou memanggil sang suami. Meski telah menikah—wanita berambut merah dikucir itu tak bisa mengubah kebiasaan memanggil Rin dengan sebutan _'Onii-chan'_. Rin balas menoleh—merespon panggilan Gou tanpa bicara. Ia baru saja menelan potongan sandwich-nya.

"Aku telat tiga bulan." Mendengar itu Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya—menatap Gou dengan pandangan bertanya '_Lalu apa masalahnya?' _Gou yang merasa Rin sama sekali tak peka menggembungkan kedua pipinya—ia jadi nampak lebih manis. Meski pada dasarnya ia memang cantik dan manis.

"Itu tandanya aku hamil, _Onii-chan. _Masa kau tidak mengerti juga, sih?!"

"Uhuk...uhuk...uhuk!" Rin tiba-tiba terbatuk—potongan sandwich dalam kerongkongannya nyangkut. Gou buru-buru berdiri dari kursinya—menyerahkan segelas air putih. Yang dengan rakus diminum oleh Rin. Punggung lelaki itu ditepuk-tepuk pelan—oleh Gou yang kemudian bernafas lega setelah Rin berhenti dari batuknya.

"Makanya kalau makan jangan melamun, _Onii-chan_!" Gou memperingatkan, namun Rin tak memperhatikan. Atensinya telah tertuang sepenuhnya pada kalimat tentang '_itu tandanya aku hamil_' yang baru Gou katakan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hah?!" Gou membuka mulutnya—sama sekali belum mencerna atas pertanyaan tiba-tiba sang suami yang menahan tangannya. Rin menajamkan matanya—lantas menatap wajah Gou seksama.

"Oh, yang tadi..." Gou tiba-tiba teringat—wajah cantiknya menyunggingkan senyum geli atas apa yang baru dilakukan oleh sang suami. Ia menepuk lembut tangan kekar Rin yang menahan tangannya—sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kupikir aku hamil, _Onii-chan. _Karena aku sudah terlambat 3 bulan. Tapi...aku ragu. Karena sama sekali tak mual atau-"

"Uweeekkk~~"

Gou berjengit—menatap Rin yang sudah memunggunginya. Pria itu tiba-tiba berdiri dari bangkunya—menuju westafel dan berlutut di sana. Rin memuntahkan isi perutnya—ia tiba-tiba mual. Tepat beberapa detik setelah Gou memberikan penjelasan.

Membuka keran—Rin menyeka sudut mulutnya. Ia menoleh pada Gou yang telah berdiri di sampingnya. Menatapnya dengan senyuma lebar—hingga menyipitkan kedua mata. Rin mengernyit karenanya. Namun sebelum ia sempat memprotes tatapan aneh mencurigakan Gou,

"Uweeekkk~~"

-perutnya bergejolak hebat. Membuat lelaki itu memuntahkan isi perutnya—lagi. Menyeka sudut bibirnya, Rin sempat mendengar Gou berbisik—sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan mulut.

"Ternyata aku memang hamil."

.

.

.

**Catatan: **Ternyata wanita hamil itu ada yang tidak mengalami _morning sickness. _Tapi justru suaminya yang mual dan akhirnya muntah-muntah ngegantiin istrinya.

.

.

.

**End **or **Tbc?**

* * *

><p>Peristiwa di atas pamanku yang mengalaminya, saat bibiku yang hamil. Eh, yang morning sickness malah paman XD Menurutku itu so sweet banget, karena menurut yang kubaca itu tandanya suami dan istri memiliki hubungan yang amat kuat. Acieee~ Semoga Rin Gou emang punya ikatan yang kuat ya~~ X"D Soalnya lucu aja bayangin Rin yang biasanya menyeringai seksi dan selalu tampak badass mengalami morning sickness dan jadi lemes karena Gou yang hamil wkwkwk :v plak

Dan untuk tanda tbc yang gantung di atas, sengaja karena cerita ini mau lanjut ampe bulan kehamilan Gou yang berikutnya. Tapi kalau ntar nggak dilanjut juga nggak papa, kan? /kedip2 X"D Makanya kulabeli complete dulu, tapi sebisa mungkin akan terus kulanjutkan :")

Terakhir, **Yuks tinggalkan review~~~~~~**

/tebar flying kiss/ :* XD


	2. Bulan Kedua: Rin jadi perhatian

**A/N: **Fict ini mengambil setting cerita yang sama dengan fict **When Our Time Stops by Nagisa Yoriko. **Sebelum baca fict ini, sangat disarankan untuk membaca fict itu agar mengerti, ya~ (^-^)/Makasih buat kak Nagisa yang udah gila-gilaan fangirlingan couple incest keceh ini :* /ketjup basah/ Dan makasih juga udah diizinin ngambil setting fictnya, maaf kalo fict ku standar :3 /mojok/

* * *

><p><strong>Free<strong>**Ouji Koji**

**Bahagia****Crimson Emerald**

_Rin Matsuoka X Gou Matsuoka_

.

.

.

.

Gou hamil: Bulan Kedua

* * *

><p>Mentari pagi. Menyeruak di balik rimbun daun bagai kanopi. Burung-burung bernyayi, terbang kesana kemari. Manusia mulai menjalankan aktifitas di awal hari. Terutama warga di pusat kota yang sudah berangkat kerja dengan setelan rapi. Berbeda dengan warga-warga diatas, seorang Ibu muda bernama Gou Matsuoka. Justru masih larut dalam mimpi indahnya. Wajah cantik wanita itu terlelap damai—dengan dada naik turun secara teratur.<p>

Pun sang suami tak kuasa tuk membangunkannya. Lelaki berambut merah keunguan itu justru bangun lebih dulu dan berkutat di dapur—menggantikan pekerjaan sang istri yang tengah hamil anak pertama mereka. Rin Matsuoka—pria yang akan segera menjadi Ayah itu mengenakan singlet hitam favoritnya. Ia belum mandi—karena bangun tidur langsung kemari. Ke dapur, segera membuat sarapan pagi untuk sang istri.

Bukan hal sulit, sebab Rin sendiri hingga lulus SMA tinggal di asrama. Menyebabkan ia pandai memasak beberapa masakan sederhana yang biasa dijadikan menu sehari-hari—termasuk sarapan.

Rin mematikan penggorengannya. Setelah itu berkutat dengan penggorengan yang lainnya. Tangan kekar berotot—yang ia tahu selalu disukai istrinya itu melambungkan sebuah telur goreng mata sapi untuk Gou. Melayang dengan sukses, lalu mendarat dengan sisi terbalik yang sempurna.

Rin menyeringai ketika melihat hasil kerjanya, ia meletakkan telur goreng itu di atas piring. Di samping dua lembar roti tawar yang baru keluar dari pemanggangan. Harum sarapan sederhana buatannya semerbak—mengepulkan asap keperakan yang membuat perut Rin keroncongan. Sebab ia juga belum makan, dan setelah ini berniat akan membangunkan sang istri—Gou. Agar wanita itu bisa turun dan mereka akan sarapan bersama.

"Ini terlihat lezat, _Onii-chan_!"

"Waaa~!" Rin berteriak—kaget setengah mati begitu ia berbalik menemukan wajah cantik Gou yang mendongak menatapnya. Sepasang mata _ruby _itu mengedip cantik—heran melihat tingkah sang suami yang terkejut bukan kepalang. Tampak berlebihan menurut Gou.

"Kau mengagetkanku—" Rin berbisik dengan nafas terengah—setelah ia berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali. Mendengar itu tawa Gou pecah—suara lembut bernada renyah itu menggoreskan rona merah muda di kedua pipi sang suami. Antara malu dan gengsi—Rin tidak terlalu yakin mana yang lebih mendominasi. Namun ia percaya tengah merasakan keduanya.

Mendengus, lelaki itu kemudian meletakkan piring sarapan Gou di atas meja. Gou ternyum di akhir tawanya, wanita itu akan menarik kursi makan untuknya—namun sang suami dengan cepat menarikkan kursi yang sama untuknya. Mencegah Gou, dan melakukannya terlebih dahulu. Gou duduk setelah Rin menarikkan kursi untuknya tanpa kata 'silahkan', sepertinya lelaki itu memilih untuk tutup mulut pasca dipermalukan oleh sang istri beberapa saat yang lalu.

'Merajuk' batin Gou saat melirik ekspresi Rin yang tampak didatar-datarkan. Bukannya membuat Gou takut, ekspresi itu justru membuatnya geli. Ia tak menyangka ternyata Rin punya sifat _tsundere _yang cukup memalukan. Tapi Gou tak ingin menertawakannya lagi—sudah cukup pikirnya. Maka dari itu Gou menahan ledakan tawanya dengan senyuman, cepat-cepat mengunyah potongan rotinya.

"Setelah makan, mandilah. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat dalam bak mandi. Hati-hati ketika berjalan, lantainya licin dan aku tidak ingin kau tergelincir. Itu dapat membahayakan anak kita." Gou melirik—pada Rin yang mengalihkan pandangannya dengan pipi merona ketika menyelipkan kata 'anak kita' dalam perintahnya. Senyum Gou diam-diam melebar, wanita cantik berambut merah dikucir itu terkikik pelan.

"_Onii-chan_—" Rin mengangkat wajahnya dari piring sarapan, menoleh pada Gou yang menatapnya dengan bibir menarik senyuman.

"Kau jadi sangat perhatian pagi ini, tapi aku suka." Hanya sebaris kalimat sederhana, sebuah pujian biasa. Namun reaksi yang Rin terima sungguh luar biasa—wajah memerah hingga ke telinga. Membuat Gou tak bisa menahan celosan tawa renyahnya—meski berusaha ditutupi dengan kedua tangannya.

_Tsundere _terkadang memalukan, tapi Gou dapat menyimpulkan. Rin—sang suami. Jadi pria manis penuh perhatian ketika bersikap_—tsun tsun._

_-tsundere._

Rin tak mampu mengenyahkan tawa halus Gou—kulit wajahnya tiba-tiba menghangat.

.

.

.

**End or Tbc?**

* * *

><p>Ini fict apa coba? QwQ)) Maaf ya, tiba-tiba pengen lanjutin fict ini tapi malah berakhir gaje seperti ini. Yah, jadi terserah reader aja deh mau gimana. Karena sebaiknya kalian meninggalkan <strong>review <strong>ya?


End file.
